Milch mit Honig
by Buecherratte
Summary: John kann nicht schlafen und will sich deshalb eine Milch mit Honig machen. In der Küche trifft er auf Sherlock. Wieder mal ein bisschen Slash, aber eben nur ein Bisschen.


Ein schweres Gewitter peitschte über London hinweg und sorgte einerseits dafür, dass die von der Sonne erhitzten Straßen sich abkühlten und andererseits, dass John nicht schlafen konnte.  
Normalerweise war er nicht so einfach zu wecken, wenn er sich einmal in Morpheus Arme begeben hatte, aber heute zeigte obendrein noch ein Alptraum seine quälende Wirkung. John wälzte sich eine Weile hin und her, bis er schließlich aufstand und in die Küche herunterging.  
Mit dem Vorhaben, die letzte Milch, die nicht Sherlocks Experimenten zum Opfer gefallen war, als Schlummertrunk zu nutzen, schlurfte er um die Ecke und staunte nicht schlecht, seinen Mitbewohner am Tisch sitzen zu sehen.  
„W-Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er verwirrt, denn seines Erachtens hatte ein Mensch nachts zu schlafen. Vor allem, wenn es drei Uhr morgens war.  
„Ich trinke Tee. Was dagegen?" Sherlock klang wie immer etwas überheblich, sogar zu dieser Uhrzeit, und nippte tatsächlich an einer Tasse, die mit dunkelgrünem Kräuteraufguss gefüllt war.  
„Nein, nein. Ich hab' nichts dagegen, wenn du Tee trinkst. Haben wir noch Milch da?", sicherheitshalber fragte John nach.  
Man konnte ja nie wissen, vor allem, wenn Sherlock noch auf war...  
Dieser hob in gespielter Überraschung die Augenbrauen. Er hatte bereits deduziert, was los war; auch wusste er, dass John lieber eine alternative Variante zur chemischen Keule namens Hypnotika verwenden würde. Also nickte er.  
„Im Kühlschrank. Zwischen dem Schinken und den Händen, glaube ich. Honig haben wir auch noch... Irgendwo." Er griff blindlings in das Regal hinter sich und zog ein Glas hervor.  
„Ach, nein. Das andere – du willst ja sicherlich keine Marmelade."  
John überhörte den Kommentar, der klar auf seine Frühstücksgewohnheiten abgezielt war und kramte mit einem unverständlichen und sowohl alles, als auch nichts bedeutenden Grunzen einen Löffel aus der Schublade.  
Er beförderte eine großzügige Portion von dem klebrigen gelben Zeug aus dem zweiten Glas, das Sherlock ihm reichte in seine Tasse und goß den Rest Milch dazu (netterweise hatte Sherlock ihn vorgewarnt, aber ein Augenrollen konnte er sich beim Anblick abgetrennter menschlicher Extremitäten nicht verkneifen). Als er das ganze Gebräu für zwei Minuten in die Mikrowelle gestellt hatte, wandte er sich wieder an Sherlock.  
„Und, was treibst du hier unten, außer Tee trinken?"  
„Ich frage mich gerade, ob Mummy Watsons Hausrezept helfen wird.", das war definitiv keine Antwort. John fasste es, wie von Sherlock geplant, als Gegenfrage auf, denn er antwortete, während er sich müde durch die Haare fuhr und herzhaft gähnte.  
„Weiß nicht. Wenn du was besseres vorschlägst, kann ich ja das versuchen." Er war jetzt, warum auch immer, genervt. Er wollte nur noch schlafen.  
„Wohl kaum.", entgegnete Sherlock und man hatte fast den Eindruck, seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben.  
„Wie meinst du das?", jetzt war John neugierig.  
Sherlock trank erst noch einen Schluck Tee, bevor er antwortete.  
„Als ich noch klein war, durfte ich bei Mummy mit im Bett schlafen. Sie hat mich in den Arm genommen..." Er stoppte und John konnte erkennen, das diese Erinnerung noch nie geteilt worden war.  
„Was ist mit deinem Vater und Mycroft? Durfte der auch..."  
„Bei Mummy mit ins Bett? Ein Teenager, der bei seiner Mutter schläft? Lächerlich!" Die Mischung aus verächtlichem Schnauben und Kichern, machte deutlich, wie abwegig diese Vermutung schien und John fragte nicht weiter nach.  
Stattdessen nahm er vorsichtig die Milch aus der Mikrowelle und schlürfte die Haut ab, die sich gebildet hatte.  
„Ich geh dann mal wieder... nach oben.", meinte er und verschwand aus der Küche. Die Milch tat zwar gut, aber jetzt hatte er Stoff zum Nachdenken und das sollte Sherlock nicht unbedingt deduzieren. Es könnte ihr Verhältnis empfindlich verändern und um nichts auf der Welt wollte er diese Freundschaft aufgeben. Doch nach dem, was Sherlock gerade gesagt – und zwischen den Zeilen rübergebracht – hatte könnte diese Nacht alles mögliche passieren.  
Er war gerade an der Treppe angekommen, als Sherlock seinen Namen rief.  
„John!"  
„Was? Ich gehe jetzt wieder ins Bett. Gute Nacht." Nachdrücklicher hätte er seine Absicht nie erklären können.  
Sherlock tauchte an der Treppe auf und überholte John, als der gerade die erste Stufe nehmen wollte.  
„Wie ich schon sagte: Du kannst in meinem Bett schlafen. Es ist breit genug für uns beide. Wenn du nicht willst, kannst du es natürlich bleiben lassen."  
John stöhnte genervt. Also das hatte er zwar geahnt, aber dieses Angebot wirklich zu hören, machte ihn doch etwas unruhig.  
„Na dann: Schlaf gut.", versuchte er halbherzig, sich aus der Bredouille zu retten. An und für sich war ja nichts dabei, wenn er mit seinem besten Freund das Bett teilte. Als Student hatte er das auch getan, wenn die abendliche Feier zu feuchtfröhlich und das Sofa schon belegt war. Aber dass hier war etwas anderes. Sherlock war nicht irgendein Kommilitone, bei dem das egal und nach spätestens zwei Tagen wieder vergessen war.  
Er war Sherlock. Sein bester Freund. Außerdem hatten sie das Thema Beziehung eigentlich schon geklärt.  
– Gott! Wie kam er jetzt auf diese Gedanken?  
Im Prinzip hatte Sherlock doch Recht. Mit einem zweiten Mensch im Zimmer schlief es sich gleich geborgener. Das war auch in Afghanistan so gewesen, wenn die Kameraden und Kollegen im Feldlager zur Nachtruhe abkommandiert wurden...  
„Um deine Gedanken ins Hier und Jetzt zurück zu befördern: Deine Milch ist kalt und ich warte auf eine Antwort." Sherlock meldete sich zurück und schaute ihn ungeduldig an.  
„Ist ja gut. Wenn du darauf bestehst, schlafe ich mit bei dir." John gab auf. Außerdem: Was sollte schon schief gehen? Es war ja nur für eine Nacht.

~*~

„Eine Frage noch.", sagte John, als die beiden es sich endlich in Sherlocks Bett gemütlich gemacht hatten.  
„Ja?" Ein Wunder, dass Sherlock noch wach war. So verschlafen, wie er klang, befand er sich wohl schon zur Hälfte woanders.  
„Warum hast du vorhin deinen Vater rausgelassen, als ich... du weißt schon?"  
„Er hat immer fürchterlich geschnarcht und meistens auf dem Sofa geschlafen. Wenn du jetzt weiter quasselst, passiert dir vielleicht dasselbe.", brummte Sherlock und kuschelte sich an Johns Rücken.

Das hier ist echt 'ne alte Geschichte… vom September 2011. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt trotzdem.


End file.
